That Tragic Morning
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: it was an awful tragic day one morning in the lives of the Gilmore Girls Lorelai is pregnant with twins when something tragic happens to Richard
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One December morning in 's class Rory feel's her cell phone buzz in her backpack on the floor against her leg and tries to ignore it but it doesn't stop buzzing so she finally bends over and unzips bag and checks it and it's Lorelai at work

Rory raises her hand

''yes Ms Gilmore do you have a question about the assignment?'' asks her

''no can I please use the rest room'' Rory asks him

''ok but hurry back'' he tells her

''I will'' Rory says and gets up and leaves the room and goes to the bathroom and goes into a stall and shuts the door and answers her phone

''hello'' she says

''hi hunnie it's mom what took you so long to answer your phone?'' Lorelai asks her

''sorry I was in 's class but I'm in the bathroom now what's up?'' she asks her mom

''it's grandpa he had a massive stroke and heart attack''

''oh my god what happened is he ok?'' she asks her

''I don't know mom called me from the hospital and all I heard was he was found on the floor by the maid I was just leaving and on my way if you want me to come and pick you up from school'' Lorelai tells her

''no um I'll find a way to get there I'll take a cab or soemthing I'm on my way'' Rory tells her

''ok hunnie be safe ok I love you'' Lorelai tells her

''I love you too mom'' she says and hangs up and walks back to class and is almost in tears and is white as a sheep when she walks into the class room

'' makes eye contact with her ''Rory what's going on are you ok?'' he asks her ''class get back to work I'll be right back'' he says and takes Rory out of the class room

''Rory tell me what's going on is your mom and the babies ok?'' Mr Medina asks her

''yea mom and the babies are fine it's grandpa he had a massive stroke and heart attack and is at Hartford Memorial and mom is on her way I need to go'' Rory tells him

''oh my god come on let's go right now'' tells her

''no what about your class you can stay you have a class to teach'' Rory tells him

''Rory don't worry about my class I can get the teacher next door to come over and watch them now come on we need to get to the hospital'' tells her

''ok I just need to get my stuff from class'' Rory says

''I got it'' he says and goes back into the classroom and gets Rory's bag and thing's

''um class I need to leave for today we have a family emergency to attend to but I will be back when thing's start getting better you will have a subsitute for the rest of the week'' he says and leaves the class room and goes to ask the teacher next door to him to take over

''come on hun we need to get to the hospital'' he says to Rory and takes her out to his car and drives them to the hospital


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later on when Max and Rory get to the hospital they find Lorelai standing outside the intensive care unit

''hunnie'' Max says

''Mom''Rory says

''Hey you guys hi'' she says and hugs them both

''how's grandpa?'' Rory asks her

''well he's I don't know listen why don't you go sit down in that chair over there while I talk to Max ok?''

''ok'' Rory says and nods and walks away

''how's he doing?'' Max asks her

''it's bad really bad he looks just awful they said these next 24 hours even next few hours could be very crucial and critical and they determine whether he lives or not'' she tells him

''so where's your mother now?'' Max asks her

''she's in there with him'' Lorelai tells him

''good good that's good''Max says

''yea wait a minute arn't you suppossed to be teaching your class?'' Lorelai asks him

''I got the teacher next door to come over and look after them after Rory came back into the classroom not looking so good so I took her outside to talk to her and she told me and I jumped and we immeditaly got in the car and came here there's no one else I'd rather be than right here with you and our babies'' he says

''ah your a life saver'' she says and rests her head against his shoulder

''you feeling ok?'' he asks

''yea I'm fine just tired'' she says

''come on you should be sitting'' he says and takes her over to a chair next to Rory and helps her sit down inbetween himself and Rory

Lorelai looks over at Rory

''hey hun you ok?'' she asks and hold's Rory's hand gently with one of her's while the other one rubs her stomach

''hey you ok?'' Max asks her

''yea the babies are just driving me crazy today it's getting cramped in there and they are ready to come out'' she says and keeps rubbing her stomach trying to get the babies to go back to sleep

''I know Max says but we still have another 2 months'' Max says

''I know which is why it sucks having to wait another 2 months before they are ready to come out'' Lorelai says and makes a face as a sharp pain hits her and a wet spot appears between her legs on the chair

''uh oh'' Lorelai says with her hand on her stomach 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''What?'' Max asks

''my water just broke the babies are coming noo this wasn't suppossed to happen today I was suppossed to have a c-section do you think it's still possible?'' she asks Max

''I think it's 2 months too early so yea I think they have to get the babies out as quick as possible come on let's go get you down to labor and delivery wait here'' he says as he goes up to the desk in the intensive care unit and asks someone to her Lorelai a wheelchair

''oh I don't want to be seeing this'' Rory says and starts to freak out and turns a sickly white

''shh hunnie it's ok relax'' she runs her hand down Rory's back

''mommy's going to be ok sweetie tell Grandma I went into labor and I will see you downstairs in a bit ok I love you'' she says and kisses Rorys cheek

max helps her sit down in the wheelchair and goes with her as she is wheeled downstairs to the operating room to have her c-section to get the babies out 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily finally comes out of the intensive care unit with a tear stained face and looks up

''Rory what are you doin here arn't you suppossed to be in school?'' she asks her

'Hi Grandma mom called me and Max brough me over how's grandpa?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know where's your mother?'' Emily asks her

''oh mom just went into labor so she and Max went downstairs to have her c-section to get the babies out'' Rory tells her

''What...but it's 2 months too early'' Emily says

''yea I know'' Rory says

''well come on hurry'' Emily says

''coming''Rory says

Emily and Rory go downstairs and wait outside the operating room where Lorelai is

Rory's knee is shaking and she's playing with her hand's

''are you excited?''Emily asks her

''a little more nervous what if they are little and dont make it what if soemthing's happens to mom?'' Rory says in a panicked tone of voice

''Rory that's non sence they will all be just fine'' Emily tells her

Emily and Rory wait for Max to come out 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the operating room

''it's a boy! the doctor says and hand's him off to a nurse to get him cleaned up and into a incubator while the doctor gets out the other baby

a few second's later

''it's a girl'' the doctor says congradulations

''Congradulations mommy'' Max says ''I love you'' he says

''I love you too how's Jacob and Emily are they ok are they going to make it where are my babies I want to see my babies'' she says and is crying

''shh they are going to be just fine you will get to see them later'' he tells her and gently strokes her face

The doctor stitches up Lorelai and Max leave's Lorelai's side to go and see the babies and takes out his tiny digital cam and snaps pictures of them

they get the girl cleaned up and into the same incubator as the little boy and wheel them up to the NICU

Max leave's the operating room to go and Rory and Emily outside


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The door finally opens and Max walks out

''Max are you a daddy?'' Rory asks him

''yea I am here look I got picture's he pulls out his digital camera it's a boy and a girl Jacob Richard Medina weighing a little over 3lbs and Emily Lorelai Medina weighing a small 2lbs 10oz and your mom did great and is doing just great and youwill be able to see her after she gets into a room'' he says

''how are the babies are they going to be ok?'' Rory asks

''for the most part they are concerned with little Emmy but Jake should be ok'' he says

''good good so they are gonna make it?'' she asks him

''yea you will hopefully be able to see them later if not maybe tomorrow if they can get them stableized'' he says

''good that's good'' Rory says

''where are they now?'' Rory asks him

''they are being brough up to the nicu to be checked out and looked over'' he tells her

''ok'' she says

''ok well I'm going to go check on your grandfather'' Emily says

''ok grandma'' Rory says

Emily leaves the floor and goes back up to the ICU to see and to check on how Richard is doing


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

a little while later after Lorelai is out of surgery they wheel her up to a hospital suite room and get her all settled in and Max asks the hospital staff if they can bring up a cot for Rory to sleep on and they do it

Lorelai is dead asleep the entire time

Max lays back on the reclinging chair next to Lorelai's bed

Rory lays down on the cot and covers herself with a blanket and closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep

Max watches both his girls sleep and tries to close his eyes for a little bit

Lorelai finally wakes up a little bit later and looks around

''hey how did youleep?'' Max asks her

''hey good she's asleep is she ok has she been there the entire time?'' she asks Max looking concerned over at Rory

''hey yea shhh she's fine she's just tired'' he tells her

''where are my babies I want to see my babies!'' she says angrily at him

''they are fine they are upstairs in the NICU we will go and see them in a little bit are you even in any shape to see them in the condition that they are in right now?'' he asks her

''yes they are my babies I am thier mother! she yells at him

''ok ok calm down someone sounds like they need more pain medication'' he tells her

''SHUT UP!'' she screams at him

'' shh your going to wake Rory'' he tells her

'' I don't care I just want to see my babies'' she screams at him again

''ok ok calm down and relax we will'' he tells her

''NO I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN AND RELAX I WANT TO SEE MY DAMN BABIES NOW! she screams at him

''ok ok we will'' he says calmy to her


End file.
